


i was sitting, waiting, wishing

by zadderlee



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, apparently i have an aversion to dialogue, oh man, these two dorks i swear, writing this gave me cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadderlee/pseuds/zadderlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru sat on the stone steps near his house, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. For once in the history of the universe, he was waiting for Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was sitting, waiting, wishing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So I watched the first episode of Free! Eternal Summer the other day [heavy breathing], which inspired me to write this (unrelated) fic, but I couldn't post it until now because of internet issues. Well, it's here now, so that's something I suppose? [cue sheepish grin] I hope you like it :) 
> 
> I also have some other stuff that's not quite fit for human consumption yet, but will hopefully be ready soon. Stay tuned.
> 
> Finally, comments are my lifeblood, so please bear that in mind. I love comments. Seriously. It's like Christmas, only with more happy squealing. 
> 
> [Title taken from 'Sitting, Waiting, Wishing' by Jack Johnson, which - side note - is a brilliant song]

Haru sat on the stone steps near his house, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. For once in the history of the universe, he was waiting for Makoto.

It was like stepping into an alternate reality: up was down, green was blue, and Makoto was late. Haru had gotten ready on time for a change; he'd had his bath, cooked his mackerel and put on his uniform in record time. He'd expected to catch Makoto before he rang the bell - maybe even before he reached Haru's front door - but he'd stopped fast when he saw that he wasn't there at all.

It was a similar feeling to misjudging how many stairs there were; Haru's heart lurched, and he still felt unsettled even after he'd come to terms with the shock. It had never happened before. For as long as they'd been old enough to do so on their own, Makoto would meet him outside his house (or, more often than not, he'd abuse his key privileges and yank Haru out of the bath) and they'd walk to school together.

Some days he was ill or late or had something to take care of in the morning, of course, but Makoto always either told him before they parted on their way home from school, or he texted Haru before he even left the house. He'd never just not shown up before. So Haru had locked up and, in a daze, sat down on the steps.

He'd been there for eight minutes, feet tapping out a restless rhythm as he mutilated his lip, and he was getting more anxious by the second. Haru had only been curious at first, merely astonished at the novelty of actually waiting for Makoto, a.k.a. Mr Super Reliable Man (a name which was, as such things always seemed to be, Nagisa's doing). But as the minutes dragged on and Makoto still hadn't shown up, he'd started to worry. What if something was wrong? He checked his rarely-used phone for what felt like the twentieth time, but there were no new messages. If he'd overslept, had a doctor's appointment or it was something to do with Ren and Ran, Makoto would have let him know. Which meant that something was very much Not Right.

The incessant sound of his own feet was driving him insane, so he stood up and started pacing instead, his hands curled into fists in his pockets.

Haru knew that it was a bit ridiculous to worry so much after only - he checked the time on his still-silent phone - nine minutes, especially as it was out of character for him to worry about anything. In fact, if he'd been watching someone else _agonise_ over someone being only nine minutes late, Haru would have glared his patented no-nonsense glare and snapped at them to get a grip. Or, better yet, he'd have rolled his eyes and spared himself the trouble of telling them what an idiot they were. Yet here he was: an idiot by his own admission.

He worried about Makoto. He always had - Makoto was far too kind for his own good, and it would kill him if people took advantage of that. And ever since that night, that terrible night that had painted his nightmares in shades of black and blue for weeks, it had only gotten worse. Normally, his worry was more abstract. Makoto himself gave him no real reason to worry, being the sensible one in their little group. And he was rarely unaccounted for, seeing as he and Haru practically lived in each other's laps, which made his current absence all the more jarring.

If he'd been waiting for anyone else, he'd have given it up as a lost cause eight minutes ago and would have been well on his way to school in the time it had taken him to go just a little bit crazy. (Of course, Haru reasoned, he wouldn't be walking to school with anyone else anyway.)

But since it was Makoto he was waiting for, and leaving Haru stranded without a word was so unlike him, he had to wait until he showed up. It was that simple. He'd wait for him, regardless of whether it made him late for school (who knew how many times he'd done the same for Haru?), because it was Makoto.

That was the crux of it, really: he'd only wait around, only worry mindlessly about Makoto. Sure, he cared about his other friends - a rather embarrassing amount, if he was completely honest - but Makoto was different. He was like a piece of Haru - the very best piece, the piece that cherished and cared for and _loved_  - and he couldn't get by without it. So he'd sit and wait, for as long as he needed to. And, he realised with a jolt, he wasn't just talking about that morning.

He almost smirked - what a profound time and place for an epiphany. _Not_.

Just when he was about to start tearing out his own hair, he heard a sound that was nearly as familiar as his own breathing.

"Haru!" Makoto half shouted, half wheezed, bounding up the stairs like a golden retriever. His cheeks were flushed, his tie was over one shoulder, and he was holding his side like he had a stitch - he'd obviously sprinted most of the way, probably only slowing down so he didn't trip and fall down the stairs. Haru bit back a grin at how ridiculous Makoto looked, a fondness so strong it was startling washing over him in waves.

Makoto stopped when he reached the step beneath Haru, putting them nose to nose for the first time in years. He rubbed sheepishly at the back of his neck, not daring to look Haru in the eye. Haru just let out a relieved breath; he felt like he hadn't breathed for nine - and a half, probably - minutes.

Makoto looked like he was gearing himself up for a speech - which was crazy, since Makoto knew Haru had no patience for speeches - so Haru geared himself up for something even crazier.

"I'm so, so sorry, Haru! It's been so hectic this morning, I didn't think to text you! I woke up so late, and Ran was sick, so I had to get her extra pillows and check mom could stay home and take care of her, and when I finally got going, I tripped over and got dirt all over me so I had to go home and change my cl-mph!" was all he managed to get out (which was _more_  than enough thank you) before Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck and kissed him quiet.

He was unresponsive for a few terrifying seconds, in which Haru's heart stuttered and he wondered whether he should step back and plead insanity, before Makoto melted into it like he'd been waiting for years. Perhaps he had been. Makoto always figured these things out before Haru, after all. He'd just have to make up for lost time.

Makoto clutched at Haru's waist like he was afraid he'd change his mind and run for the hills, which was so stupid that Haru was forced to chastise him by nipping his bottom lip sharply. Though, judging by the way it only made him hold on to Haru tighter, it wasn't a particularly effective punishment.

Haru felt himself smiling against Makoto's mouth, wishing he could live in the moment they had created between them, that he'd never have to stop.

Despite being more used to holding his breath than most, even he had to come up for air eventually. So, with great reluctance, he pulled back just enough to get some much needed oxygen. Makoto had his eyes wide open, looking like he'd just been slapped around the face, but had enjoyed it immensely. Haru's fingers itched for a pencil to capture his expression, to see if it was possible to recreate the softness he saw there.

Makoto opened his mouth to speak, but Haru shushed him with a finger. "Promise me you won't leave me behind." Haru removed his finger, trying to convey what he meant with his eyes, that he wasn't talking about Makoto forgetting to text him, or making him wait, or anything like that. Haru just needed Makoto to know that whatever happened, he wanted to stay where he belonged: with him.

Makoto grinned, eyes shining not only with understanding, but with an adoration Haru knew had always been there, waiting for him to see it.

"I promise."

 

(They were extremely late for school.)

(Neither of them minded.)

**Author's Note:**

> They will both be goobers in all my fic because that is the way it should be.


End file.
